Mobile devices are becoming more complex, and are consuming increasingly greater amounts of power for operation. In particular, display elements in mobile devices can demand a large percentage of the available power. When using a battery-operated mobile device, the total available energy is limited, and such greater power demands can more quickly deplete the battery, such as compared to a mobile device consuming less power.